Y en la quietud, el zumbido incesante
by Zeny
Summary: Naruto fue la causa de su primera crisis existencial. /AU/


_**Y en la quietud, el zumbido incesante**_

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La peor enfermedad de todas es el aburrimiento.

Y el peor y más intolerable de todos los ruidos es el que hacen los insectos.

Por eso eran muchas la veces en las que Sasuke odiaba el silencio. Porque podía oírlos a ellos, y eso le disgustaba más que cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

.

 __ Sabes, Sasuke…_

 __¿Hn?_

 __ Estaban los chicos hablando sobre algo el otro día…Hehe, como para probar o algo así…con qué persona se irían a una isla desierta, y qué cosa se llevarían._

 __ Hm. Y supongo que tú te llevarías ramen._

 __ Hehe, claro!... Pero, ¿sabes? La persona a quien me llevaría…_

 __...¿Hn?_

 __...Serías tú. Tú, Sasuke._

 _El vodka ya había hecho su trabajo. Porque Sasuke estaba desinhibido, y por eso la sorpresa y la emoción que le creaba lo que ese rubio acababa de decir se mostró en su rostro. Sonrojado, conmovido, sorprendido._

 __ ¿En serio?_

 _Naruto asintió lentamente._

 __ Sí. – afirmó, como para que no quedaran dudas._

 _Sasuke sonrió, y levantó su vaso al aire. Naruto lo imitó y ambos hicieron un brindis._

 __ Yo también te llevaría conmigo._

 __ ¿De verdad?_

 __ De verdad._

 _Naruto sonrió de verdad esta vez._

 __Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto._

.

.

.

.

Sasuke iba todos los días al templo. Estaba en un punto bastante alto del pueblo, rodeado por las partes del bosque que no habían sido invadidas por la civilización. Una alta escalinata de piedra lo recibía todas las tardes. Y al acabar sus tareas se iba dos horas después, descendiendo por esos mismos escalones. Los insectos vibraban sobre las hojas de los árboles y en los huecos que había entre las paredes de piedra.

Naruto pasaba todos los días. Cuando Sasuke pisaba el último escalón, veía su sonrisa. Entonces los dos se irían caminando a sus casas, hasta que llegara la hora en la que tenían que tomar rumbos diferentes. Sasuke vivía en otra parte de la ciudad, una que no era llamada suburbio. Naruto vivía en un apartamento barato que se pagaba el mismo. Era independiente, fuerte, y no dejaba que nada lo desanimara.

Sasuke lo admiraba, pero nunca se lo diría.

 **o0o**

El rubio era la causa de toda su crisis existencial.

Porque Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que sus problemas parecieran grandes, había personas que lo tenían peor. Naruto era fuerte e independiente. No tenía padres, nadie a quien impresionar, nadie que lo recibiera al llegar a casa, nadie que le reclamara que debía estudiar para asegurar su futuro.

Porque, ¿quién desea que un paria tenga futuro?

Por culpa de Naruto había llegado a odiar. A todos. A su familia. Bueno, tal vez no a su familia; ellos eran quienes eran, y Sasuke los aceptaba, lidiaba con sus obligaciones y mantenía asegurado su puesto del segundo mejor. Pero a los demás sí, a todos los que no tenían siquiera una razón justa para odiar a ese rubio revoltoso que lo único que deseaba era ser reconocido; que alguien le diera un poco de amor y le hiciera sentir que su vida en la Tierra, por corta fuera o no, tenía sentido.

¿Y lo que deseaba Sasuke? Sasuke quería impresionar a su padre, quería escuchar las palabras de orgullo que llevaba diez años soñando con oír. Por eso debía superar a su hermano y ser el mejor en todo. Por eso debía erguirse orgulloso e inalcanzable. Como una estrella.

Como una luna que solo los demás pudieran ver si levantaban la cabeza.

Al lado de los sueños de Naruto, los suyos sonaban tan frívolos, tan vacíos.

"Tu padre siempre habla de ti conmigo. Está muy orgulloso de ti.", le había contado su madre una vez. Y eso debió haber bastado, ¿no? Pero Sasuke era inseguro, y necesitaba una prueba, una memoria que pudiera asegurar la veracidad de esas palabras.

Aún estaba esperando a que ese momento llegara, para poder capturar el recuerdo con toda la nitidez de la que su mente era capaz y jamás olvidarlo. Entonces tal vez, sería libre, y ya no tendría que preocuparse con cosas tan frívolas.

_ Oye, explícame esto-tebayo.

Se giró levemente y dejó de escribir la solución de esa ecuación para ayudar al rubio con lo que le era difícil. Solía perder demasiado la paciencia con él, pero desde que Naruto se había decidido a cooperar, la dinámica de estudio se había vuelto más sencilla y llevadera.

Aunque eso no le quitaba lo denso.

_ No entiendo ni cojones.

_ Qué vulgar. – dijo Sasuke con una ceja alzada y la boca torcida en desprecio.

_ Decir palabrotas es de chicos rudos. – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Quieres oír qué otras he aprendido?

Denso, y además idiota. Incorregible, tonto. Fuerte, decidido, y simplemente admirable, a pesar de todo. Alguien que brillaba, incluso cuando la esperanza estaba perdida. Pero eso nunca Sasuke se lo diría.

_ Idiota. – le dijo, y regresó la atención a su cuaderno. Más tarde se lo volvería a explicar. Solo le quedaban dos ecuaciones que solucionar, y podrían pasar a la tarea de historia. O él podría pasar a la tarea de historia. A Naruto todavía le faltaba bastante.

Sintió como se acercaba. La boca casi rozó con su oído.

_ ¿Quieres que te diga las otras que me aprendí?

Sasuke dejó de mover su lapicero. Su vista fija en el cuaderno. Trato de entender de qué iba la siguiente ecuación, pero de repente nada de lo que había en el papel tenía sentido. Eran simples garabatos.

_ No, gracias. – contestó en voz baja, como si estuviera respondiendo a cualquier cosa menos a la pregunta que le había hecho el rubio. El"no" era algo seguro, que le ahorraba de muchos problemas. Y el "gracias" era cortés, así las personas no podían reclamarle por sus constantes negativas.

" _Sasuke-kun, vamos a una cita."_

" _Sasuke-kun, quieres almorzar con nosotras?"_

" _Sasuke-san, quiere unirse al club?"_

 _No, gracias._

 _No, gracias._

 _No, gracias._

Aun tratando de leer la penúltima ecuación.

_ Si quieres te las digo al oído. - volvió a decirle Naruto, y esta vez su labio superior rozó con su oreja. La falta de respuesta de parte de Sasuke fue toda la respuesta que él necesito. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Siempre le había parecido curioso el poder deducir eso por como sonaba la voz de una persona. Sin embargo, ese tipo de sonrisa en Naruto era particularmente irritante – Me gusta mucho _follar_ …La palabra, hehehe. Suena bien, ¿no? Dila conmigo, Sasuke. _Follar. Follar._

Naruto estaba siendo un completo estúpido. Y aun así, no dejaba de sentirse tenso, de sentirse caliente porque, en efecto, esa sola palabra dicha con esa voz y con esa sonrisa que no podía ver tenía un atroz efecto en su cuerpo, y en su mente.

Sasuke empezó a odiar la palabra follar desde ese instante. Sobre todo cuando la decía Naruto.

_También me gusta _joder_ …Es que puede usar para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? – el rubio había comenzado a hablar más bajo, y Sasuke vio su mano izquierda vacía; el lapicero reposaba atravesando la página de las ecuaciones. Seguían sin tener sentido. – Como por ejemplo… _Joder, Sasuke…_

Lo dijo ronco, en voz tan baja, tan lento, a tanta cercanía y con algo que Sasuke no supo identificar.

En el estómago algo de le volcó. Y entre sus piernas sintió calor, presión. Quería cerrar las piernas, apretar los puños o golpear algo. Pero estaba demasiado estático como para poder hacer algo. Quizás permanecer quieto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

La ecuación, concéntrate en la ecuación.

Parpadeó un par de veces. La mano le tembló cuando volvió a agarrar el lapicero. Ya sabía la respuesta de las dos que le faltaba. Naruto se alejó, pero no dejó de mirarlo con curiosidad.

_ ¿A ti no te gusta decir malas palabras?

Le empujó la cabeza con una mano.

_ ¡Auch! – protestó el rubio.

Se giró con brusquedad y lo miró como si quisiera matarlo. Como asesino en serie. Si se daba el caso, Sasuke esperaba no ser el primero que mataba a alguien con un lapicero.

_Deja de decir estupideces y termina eso de una vez, _usuratonkashi._

Naruto hizo un puchero e infló los mofletes. _Aun un niño, aun un mocoso._ Y aun así, tan condenadamente atrevido. Sin pisca de vergüenza.

_ Pff, está bien, está bien-tebayo… - el rubio suspiró y lo miró con simpatía, como si dijera "lo siento" con la mirada – Solo quería hacer algo para no quedarme dormido o colapsar de aburrimiento.

_¿Tener cinco tazones de ramen asegurado después de que termines no es suficiente incentivo? – preguntó Sasuke, ya más repuesto de lo anterior. Cerró el cuaderno de matemáticas y contempló al rubio con una ceja alzada – Entonces retiro mi oferta.

_ ¡No-no-no-no! – manoteó Naruto y Sasuke no contuvo su sonrisa ladina. – Ya voy-tebayo! Ya termino, ¡hum! – con un gruñido frustrado se rascó la cabeza un par de veces, como si con eso pudiese aclarar sus ideas. Miraba las ecuaciones como si se trataran de ratas de laboratorio, de experimentos inentendibles. Sasuke suspiró.

_ Escucha, solo lo repetiré una vez…

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa, y por fin quince minutos después pudieron terminar con la tarea de matemática. La de Historia no tardó tanto, y el trabajo que debían entregar el próximo jueves ya estaba casi terminado, así que había concluido oficinalmente el estudio de ese día.

Salieron de la biblioteca, hacia el templo. Como habían estudiado, Sasuke se había retrasado, por lo que Naruto lo ayudaría esta vez.

_Me gusta este lugar-tebayo. – dijo el rubio pensativo mientras miraba de un lado a otro, barriendo con su mirada azul el lugar.

Sasuke odiaba ese templo.

Le aburría.

Pero de alguna forma, la presencia de Naruto alejó las manchas de soledad de ese lugar, y entre los dos pudieron terminar los deberes del templó en menos tiempo. Bajaron por la escalinata algo cansados, mas Naruto seguía tan enérgico como siempre. Inagotable. Para Sasuke era irritante e increíble a la vez el cómo conseguía tener tanta resistencia.

Eso tampoco se lo iba a decir. Nunca.

Se despidieron como era usual en la bifurcación del camino. Aun después de la cena, en su casa, en su cama, con los audífonos colgados de los oídos y el estridente rock bramando en sus oídos, no conseguía olvidar la voz del rubio. Ni las groseras palabras que había dicho y la forma en las que había dicho. 

**o0o**

El semáforo pasó de rojo a verde, y tuvo que quedarse quieto en la acera con las bolsas de la compra en ambas manos. Su madre le sonrió. Cuando ladeó la cabeza para ver a su hermano, este tenía la vista puesta en la luz verde, como si pudiera apreciar un significado que a los ojos de otros meros mortales era invisible. Se preguntaba muchas veces cómo veía su hermano el mundo. Qué hacía que cuando sonriera, lo hiciera con melancolía.

La mayoría de los chicos de su edad detestaba salir con sus padres. Y más si se trataba de hacer compras. Sasuke apreciaba cada salida en la que estaban los cuatro juntos. En realidad, los momentos en los que su familia se reunía para cenar había empezado a atesorarlos dentro de su corazón, porque sabía que, a la larga, era lo que valía la pena recordar. Agradecía a cualquier divinidad, existente o no, el ser capaz de tener estos casuales momentos en los que caminaba entre la multitud con su madre, animada de forma sutil y con los ojos iluminados, y con su hermano, distante más que nada.

Pero cuando Sasuke lo llamaba.

_ Ni-san.

Itachi se volteaba y le prestaba toda su atención. En esos momentos, a Sasuke no le importaba que su hermano caminara por el mundo acompañado de esa casi imperceptible tristeza. Porque cuando miraba a Sasuke, lo hacía de verdad, con esa fuerza indescriptible que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien. Ese sentimiento cálido y pacífico.

Había empezado a atesorar esos momentos, porque había alguien que era incapaz de vivirlos.

Naruto.

Trató de imaginar cómo sería su vida sin su familia.

_ ¿No es ese tu amigo?

Su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a donde la mano de Itachi estaba indicando. ¿Su amigo? ¿Qué hacía Naruto ahí?

_ ¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo Itachi sabía que él y Naruto eran amigos? Amigos. A veces se preguntaba si realmente eso era lo que eran. Solo amigos. Mejores amigos. Grandes amigos.

Había algo más allá de eso en lo que Sasuke no se atrevía a ahondar.

_ Fue el que te vino a buscarte el sábado pasado. – le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa cómplice.

Oh. Itachi lo había visto ese día. No es como si se hubiera olvidado, pero había hecho todo lo posible por no pensar en que le debía una a su hermano por distraer a su padre. Sorprendido vio como el número uno caminó hacia Naruto, con paso calmado y confiado. Oh, no. ¿Qué estás pensando, hermano? ¿No estarás pensando en…?

_ ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó con el ceño fruncido cuando le agarró del brazo. Él le miró divertido.

Era tan extraño verlo de esa forma. Pero aun así no dejaría que se acercara a Naruto. Si Itachi iba, su mamá también. Y entonces el rubio, Naruto Uzumaki, número uno en sorprender a la gente, peor estudiante del instituto, sería el tema de conversación de la cena de esa noche. Y Sasuke no soportaría que _nadie_ – el criterio de su familia perdería todo peso; el apellido Uchiha no se comparaba con la importancia de ese amigo en una balanza – ni siquiera su padre hablara mal de Naruto.

No sabía que podía desafiar de esa forma a la autoridad en su vida.

_ A presentarme con tu amigo, por supuesto.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Su hermano estaba tramando algo. Era natural tener ese tipo de sospechas, porque Itachi era la clase de criatura que siempre estaba cuatro pasos por delante de los demás: cada gesto, cada paso que tomaba llevaba detrás una estrategia profusamente analizada. Por eso era un genio. Por eso Sasuke era el segundo mejor.

Antes de que siquiera Itachi pudiera acercarse para comenzar con una apropiada presentación, Naruto se volteó y le sonrió alegremente. Agitó la mano por encima de la cabeza, la que no tenía ocupada.

_¿Quién es? – preguntó su madre, interesada.

Esto parecía una conspiración. El encuentro era inevitable.

_ ¡Sasuke! – Naruto cruzó la calle por la cebra corriendo. Como siempre, despreocupado y descuidado. La ropa que llevaba le llamó la atención, porque no era del color exuberante que solía vestir la mayoría del tiempo. Estaba vestido como de uniforme, algo que nunca pensó que le vería en la vida. Sasuke creía que al rubio le gustaba desafiar hasta la regla más insignificante.

Cuando llegó a ellos, se sonrojó levemente. Apenado, tal vez porque era la primera vez que veía a su madre y a su hermano directamente, y no desde lejos. Una rápida mirada al contenido que de la bolsa del rubio y Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota? En vez de estudiar seguía comprando ese tipo de revistas. Cómo conseguía que se las vendieran aún era un misterio para Sasuke.

.

.

.

La primera vez que fue al apartamento de Naruto, las había encontrado a un lado de la cama, expuestas para que cualquier visitante pudiera verlas. Las pasó por alto porque había asuntos más importantes que tratar en ese momento.

_ Eres un cerdo.

_¿QUÉ!? – Naruto le gritó insultado – ¿Por qué me ofendes, bastardo?

_ Este lugar es un basurero.

Botes de ramen sobre la mesa, al lado de la cama y en la pequeña cocina. Un cartón de leche caduca, ropas sucias tiradas por todos lados y la cama sin hacer, con las sábanas echas un bulto a punto de caer en el suelo. ¿Cómo podía Naruto vivir en semejante pocilga? Arrugó la nariz en disgusto y lo miró con severidad.

_ Si no quieres que te tire por la ventana, te vas a poner a limpiar ahora mismo.

_ ¿Qué? – Pasmado. Ceño fruncido. – Oye, Sasuke-

Si las miradas mataran, pensó Sasuke. Clavaría a Naruto en el suelo a punta de golpes telepáticos. No pensaba estudiar en ese lugar, y necesitaba que esas revistas desaparecieran de su vista periférica. Le molestaban demasiado.

El rubio bufó y lanzó las manos al aire, como si estuviese implorando paciencia o misericordia. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Sasuke no estaba jugando, que iba en serio, y que además iba muy en serio con lo de arrojarlo por la ventaba. Probablemente Naruto no moriría si cometía tal acto, reflexionó, pero al menos tendría un par o más de huesos rotos. Estaban en el tercer piso, después de todo.

_ Ahora. – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón. Arrogante, impaciente. Casi esboza una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la faceta furiosa e irritada del rubio, quien simplemente le hizo caso, pues no le quedaba otro remedio.

Cuando llegó la hora de fregar los platos, decidió ayudarlo. Si no se apuraban, no les daría tiempo ni de empezar con el trabajo. Ya estaba la basura en una bolsa grande y Naruto la llevaría al contenedor de la basura en cuanto terminaran con la poca loza con la que contaba el rubio. Sasuke secó los platos y los organizó.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decir cómo tengo que tener mi apartamento?

Sasuke lo miró con burla.

_ Ya lo limpiaste de tomas maneras, idiota.

_ ¡Hum! – el rubio apretó la boca en un gesto muy infantil, y Sasuke rodó los ojos. No tenía remedio. Después de que terminaron, Naruto lo miró en silencio. Sin decir absolutamente nada. Normalmente le exigiría que escupiera lo que sea que quisiera decir, pero decidió quedarse igual de callado. Los ojos negros en los azules del otro. Más silencio.

Podía escuchar el no tan lejano bullicio del barrio, y el zumbido de la electricidad. ¿Quién rompería el contacto visual primero? No sería él. Desafío había en esas profundidades de azul, y Sasuke a veces se permitía olvidarlo todo para perderse allá dentro, y regresar después aún más confuso de lo que antes estaba.

¿Confuso? No, él no se confundía. Los Uchiha no se confundían.

Naruto sonrió sinceramente, y los latidos de su pecho parecieron congelarse. Solo por un segundo.

_ Gracias, Sasuke.

_…Hn.

Terminó siendo él quien apartó la mirada para barrer con sus ojos el apartamento. Las paredes pintadas de un color amarillo claro parecían muy interesantes. Al igual que la cama aun desecha.

Y el condenado bulto de revistas del que aún tenía que deshacerse. Caminó hacia eso y Naruto lo siguió. Levantó su mirada hacia el rubio como si este no fuera más que un caso perdido.

_ ¿Qué? – espetó el otro, a la defensiva.

_ Eres un pervertido.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, y luego le sacó la lengua.

_ ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo soy!? Es por un interés profesional.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, incapaz de impresionarse con la pobre excusa que le estaba dando. Siempre decía algo parecido. Naruto llevaba una de esas revistas a clase de vez en cuando, y más de una vez se las habían quitado. Pero el rubio no aprendía, y las seguía abriendo en plena clase cuando determinaba que las matemáticas eran demasiado aburridas y absurdas. Cuando Sasuke se empezó a sentar a su lado, lo golpeaba con el lomo de un libro detrás de la cabeza para que se dejara de tonterías. Si no fuera por su ayuda, el Uzumaki ya habría suspendido todas las asignaturas.

_ ¿Interés profesional? – repitió en tono burlón, algo despectivo. Le molestaba que Naruto perdiera su tiempo con cosas como esas.

Naruto le sonrió con cierto misterio; la sonrisa de un animal místico, de un felino o de un perro. ¿La sonrisa de un lobo? No. La sonrisa de un zorro. Malvada y socarrona, la sonrisa de quien se divierte a costa de los demás.

Pero Naruto no era así. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, era tremendamente irritante.

Tremendamente atractiva.

_ ¿Quieres que te muestre mi interés profesional?

_ No. – contestó secamente Sasuke, y le dio la espalda para tomar su mochila de la silla y comenzar a sacar lo que necesitaban – Empecemos con esto de una vez.

_ Está bien. – De mala gana, el rubio sacó sus cuadernos y sus libros también. Estaban llenos de marcadores. – Eres un mandón-tebayo. – dijo con un puchero rencoroso.

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado decir que sí. Se hubiera enterado más temprano de que Naruto dibujaba.

.

.

.

.

_ Oka-san, Itachi, este es Uzumaki Naruto. – presentó monótonamente. El rubio se sintió más confiado al ser introducido por Sasuke. – Naruto, mi madre Mikoto, y mi hermano Itachi.

_ ¡Hola! Voy con Sasuke a la escuela. Estamos en la misma clase. – dijo mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente. Mikoto sonrió amablemente.

_ Mucho gusto, Naruto-kun.

_ Es un placer conocer al amigo de mi otouto. – Itachi mostró otra sonrisa de las suyas. La sonrisa de un rey que en lo alto mira como los pequeños humanos juegan a la vida. Era una sonrisa solemne, triste y hermosa.

Naruto miró a Itachi como si hubiera hablado en chino, y parpadeó varias veces. Luego devolvió su mirada a Sasuke, y la llevó otra vez a su madre.

_ Guau…todos ustedes se parecen mucho. – el rubio se rió algo avergonzado, con las mejillas rojas otra vez – Hehe, parece que la belleza es algo que corre en la familia.

Su madre rió halagada y divertida. Sasuke rodó los ojos, levemente sonrojado. Itachi observó al rubio con curiosidad.

 _¿Qué estabas haciendo?,_ le preguntó cuándo el ojiazul se ofreció a ayudar con las bolsas de su madre, y ahora llevaba las dos manos ocupadas mientras Sasuke caminaba a su lado con Itachi y Mikoto por delante.

 _Acababa de salir del trabajo, y aproveché que tenía tiempo para pasarme por esa tienda,_ respondió el rubio.Esa tienda a la que Sasuke no le había prestado mucha razón. Naruto aún no perdía su interés por esas aberrantes revistas.

Y no sabía por qué las llamaba aberrantes. Algunos otros chicos de su clase tenían la misma costumbre y a Sasuke le daba igual. Pero con ese rubio las cosas eran diferentes.

_Bueno, yo vivo por aquí… - señaló cuando llegaron al punto donde debían tomar rumbos diferentes. Sasuke lo contempló. El atardecer contorneaba su figura y le daba un color cálido a su cabello dorado.

Naruto le entregó la bolsa a Mikoto y ella le sonrió. Le agradaba. A pesar de su aspecto, a pesar de que ya había dejado entrever en la conversación que habían sostenido en el camino que Naruto no era el mejor en las materias, a pesar de que ya antes su madre había escuchado rumores de ese chico rubio con cicatrices como bigotes en la cara- _ese paria_ \- ella no se apresuró a juzgar, y lo trató con más amabilidad que la que Sasuke había esperado.

_ ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – se despidió Naruto enseñando sus blancos dientes, agitando la mano de la misma manera que cuando se lo habían encontrado, solo que esta vez en señal de despedida. Rompió a correr como si tuviera prisa, pero Sasuke sabía que solo era su natural forma de ser. Estuvo viéndolo hasta que su espalda desapareció y escuchó a su madre decir:

_ Es un chico muy simpático, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué lo había dudado? Su madre siempre estaba de su lado.

.

.

.

.

 **o0o**

 _El día del cumpleaños dieciséis de Naruto, Sasuke estaba enojado. Y Naruto estaba enojado también. Era una estupidez que tenía fácil solución, pero ambos eran dos adolescentes llenos de turbaciones y terquedad. No hablaron en la escuela, y cuando Sasuke terminó sus deberes en el templo, tuvo que irse a casa solo. En silencio echó de menos a su compañero, y maldijo a los insectos._

 **o0o**

En la noche de ese día, mientras estudiaba, una piedra golpeó su ventaba. Era él, el rubio, a medio montar sobre su bicicleta. Le hizo ademanes insistentes e impacientes para que bajara. Sasuke tomó sus cosas y se tomó su tiempo.

Cuando salió de su casa Naruto lo recibió con una cara gruñona. Sasuke no habló y simplemente se cruzó de brazos, a la espera. Fue después de casi un minuto de mutismo en el que solo los ojos de ambos tuvieron una conversación que el rubio le sonrió a manera de disculpa y palpó el asiento trasero de la bicicleta. Sasuke rodó los ojos y se sentó. Ya se había escapado, de todas formas.

Salieron del pueblo y se empaparon con algunos de los vicios y las ofertas nocturnas que les podía ofrecer la ciudad. Rieron, y trataron de bailar. Aunque Naruto hizo la mayor parte, pues Sasuke se negaba a poner un pie en la pista de los tres clubes en los que pudieron colarse. Así que el rubio terminó arrastrándolo de aquí a allá, sacudiéndolo u obligándolo a saltar al ritmo de música electrónica. Saltar era sencillo, y fue a lo que Sasuke se rindió al final.

Emergieron del último club al aire frío. Eran la una, y aún tenían ganas de continuar. A Sasuke no le importaba mucho. Solo estaba siguiendo el improvisado plan de Naruto, quien sugirió que lo siguiente sería emborracharse. Pero después de que ninguno de los bares a los que fueron a beber consintieran vender bebida a menores – una espantosa y milagrosa casualidad; ¿estaría la policía haciendo su trabajo bien? Tendría que preguntarle a su padre – Sasuke hizo palabras el peor de todos los planes que se le podían haber ocurrido.

_ Tomemos algo de la cava de mi padre.

Fue la cosa que más desafió la autoridad que su padre ejercía sobre él, y quizás por eso se sintió algo liberado. La experiencia de colarse dentro de su propia casa junto a Naruto como dos inexpertos ladrones fue pura adrenalina. El miedo al ser descubierto lo hacía excitarse y sentirse vivo. Salieron corriendo de la casa con una botella y dos vasos de cristal. Y rompieron a reír como nunca había hecho juntos, porque ciertamente robarle licor al jefe de la policía delante de sus narices era la mayor locura que alguien podría siquiera pensar en cometer.

_ ¡Y-y tú eres su hijo-tebayo! – gritó histérico Naruto doblándose sobre sí mismo cuando las risas lo volvieron torpes y tuvo que sostenerse de Sasuke para no caerse.

Eso hacía incluso la situación más hilarante e irónica.

Sobre la bicicleta llegaron al templo y subieron a la carrera la escalinata, con Naruto a la vanguardia blandiendo la botella y los vasos.

_ ¡Vamos, vamos, no seas lento!

Por una escalera que Sasuke conocía muy bien treparon al techo. Esa parte no era peligrosa y se pudieron acomodar bastante bien. Primero sentados y luego recostados sobre la techumbre de madera. Las estrellas brillaban intensas, como los fuegos artificiales de una fotografía. Naruto no podía dejar de mirarlas, y Sasuke se preguntó qué tendría de especial esa belleza inalcanzable.

Vodka vino y vodka fue vaso tras vaso, hasta que Naruto soltaba risitas de la nada por nada en particular, y Sasuke miraba hacia arriba entendiendo porqué las personas tenían tanta fijación con esos pequeños puntitos en medio de la azulosa negrura.

_ ¿Ves alguna constelación? – le preguntó el rubio después de un tiempo.

Sasuke no quería decirle que en ese momento no se acordaba de nada referente a sus clases de astronomía, así que optó por hacer que no había escuchado. Después de un rato Naruto se acercó un poco más; su pierna rozó con la de Sasuke y a este no le molestó.

_¿Por qué la gente mira a las estrellas?

_Hm… - el rubio tarareó, como si meditara la pregunta – Tal vez porque…quieren alcanzarlas, o no sé…tal vez solo porque son bonitas.

_ ¿Por qué querer algo solo porque es atractivo a los ojos?

_ Heheheh…aun borracho haces preguntas complicadas, Sasuke.

_Hn.

Se preguntó también cómo se sentiría ser una estrella.

_ ¿Aunque sabes? Lo que deberías preguntarte es por qué la gente tiene tanta fijación con la luna. – dijo el rubio asintiendo para sí mismo.

_ Eso es fácil, dobe. Un artículo de Internet te lo puede explicar muy bien. – dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido. Se había acordado de por qué se había enfadado en primer lugar.

Naruto se giró hacia él con una inmensa sonrisa. Su mirada estaba dilatada, y sus mejillas rojas. Sintió el impulso de besarlo, pero eso sería estúpido.

_ Prefiero que me lo expliques tú. Ahora.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

_ ¿Para qué quieres que te lo explique ahora si igual se te va a olvidar mañana?

_ Porque quiero saberlo ahora.

_ No voy a decirte algo que vas a querer que te repita por segunda vez después.

_ ¡Ha! Admite que no te acuerdas de nada-tebayo. – le picó el costado con un dedo y Sasuke se encogió. Piel blanca, cuerpo sensible. Rostro inexpresivo para esconder todo esto. Para esconder su corazón; su corazón sensible. – El licor te quita lo genio, hehehe…

Sasuke bufó y alejó la mano. Naruto se recostó sobre el techo y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un rato lo imitó y casi se quedaron dormidos, pero volvieron a despertar al poco rato.

_ Sabes, Sasuke…

Naruto había sonado honesto. Y él le había respondido con la misma sinceridad.

Si solo esa noche no se acabara. Si él y Naruto pudiera estar celebrando su cumpleaños para siempre, o por lo menos durante el espacio de diez años. Si tan solo hubiera por ahí cerca alguna isla desierta a la cual escaparse.

¿Era malagradecido por querer huir de todo? De su familia, de la escuela, de su pueblo, de sus obligaciones. De su futuro y de su pasado. Trató de pensar en una vida en la que solo importara el presente.

¿Era un mal hijo? Sasuke amaba mucho a sus padres. A Fugaku, a quien siempre había querido hacer sentir orgulloso. Y ese deseo probablemente nunca lo abandonaría. Era como una enfermedad, un _leitmotiv_ que lo había estado acompañando desde que tenía uso de razón. Los niños pequeños son más felices, porque viven dentro de la brillante y acogedora ignorancia. Pero cuando los mayores te comienzan a preparar el camino hacia la adultez y te van despojando poco a poco de esa ignorancia, te das cuenta de que la ignorancia no era más que inocencia, no era más que simple felicidad.

No había vuelta a atrás.

A su madre también la amaba. No había persona más amable y amorosa en todo el mundo. Leal, era la que siempre lo apoyaba, la que siempre elegía su lado cuando su padre gastaba palabras alabando a Itachi.

Itachi…ahora que estaba borracho podía decir que lo amaba. Y lo odiaba a la vez. Aunque solo era envidia y celos lo que contaminaba el amor que sentía por su hermano mayor. A pesar de todo, lo quería. Era muy importante para él.

Sasuke era un buen estudiante. Tenía las mejores notas de su salón, y casi se podía decir que de todo el instituto. Naruto era uno de los peores, sino el peor. Sasuke hacía los recados cuando se lo instruían, se preparaba para trabajar en la policía, justo como cada Uchiha había hecho por generaciones, y lo hacía con eficiencia; como el segundo mejor, pero uno de los mejores, de todos modos. Mantenía su habitación en orden, no fumaba, no se drogaba, no tenía amigos peligrosos- o no tenía ningún amigo –y no se emborraba.

 _Ups_. Tal vez aquello ya lo había quebrantado. Miró a Naruto al ladear la cabeza. ¿El que lo convenciera de emborracharse haría a Naruto peligroso ante los ojos de su familia? Seguramente con solo ver las calificaciones del rubio lo tratarían como un paria. Y eso no sería nuevo. Todo el mundo lo trataba como un paria, a pesar de que Naruto siempre diera su mejor esfuerzo y fuera muy bueno en los deportes.

Debía tener que ver con sus cicatrices. La gente de ese pueblo era muy supersticiosa.

O tal vez con que fuera hijo de extranjeros. La gente de ahí también era muy xenofóbica.

O tal vez lo odiaban y lo trataban como un paria simplemente por el placer y la emoción que causa odiar algo que no lo merece. Como si Naruto fuera la causa de todas sus desgracias, así lo trataban. La mayoría. Uno o dos individuos tenían la suficiente calidad óptica para ver más allá de lo que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Como Teuchi, el dueño de la tienda de ramen que el rubio tanto amaba, y su hija.

Así que no, Sasuke no era un mal hijo. Hacía todo lo que se suponía que era correcto. Era lo que muchos llamarían el hijo perfecto, el estudiante ejemplar, el joven prometedor. Por supuesto, siempre en el segundo lugar. Itachi llevaba años sentado en el trono del genio, contemplando el mundo con melancolía, y aun no pensaba levantarse y dejarle el lugar a Sasuke. Tal vez esperaba a que Sasuke se lo arrebatara. Sería algo así como un Golpe de Estado, ¿no?

Escuchó el ronquido de Naruto. No le sorprendió. No era tan incómodo ese lugar. Al verlo de esa manera no pudo controlarse. Peinó un poco sus rebeldes cabellos rubios, tocando levemente la piel de su frente.

 _¿Dónde está una isla desierta cuando se le necesita?_

Pronto se acabaría ese día, y Sasuke solo había concluido dos cosas:

Que a pesar de ser un buen hijo y tener todo el derecho de pasarse de la raya de vez en cuando, no iba a abandonar a su familia.

Y segundo, que al estar junto a Naruto en el techo, el sonido de los insectos no le molestaba.

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
